


Where's David?

by Prompt_Master



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: It's quiet in the camp. Too quiet. It's a dream for Max. But instead it's just pissing him the fuck off. He goes looking for David, but finds out he's sick instead.





	Where's David?

Max has to admit, he didn’t notice for a good while. He had to take advantage of any peace in this shithole. When David was around his voice and activities just drove Max up the wall. Neil and Nikki called him obsessed but David was an anomaly! 

It started when David didn’t show up for breakfast. He didn’t get to sing his stupid breakfast song or rant on how healthy the food is or how they should all thank Quartermaster. 

Max stared down at the slop on his tray and waited for a ‘have a good meal’ from David. He looked left, he looked right. All he saw was Nurf trying to shove a sandwich into Space Kids helmet and Erid napping with her feet up on the table. No David. He looked behind him, next to him. He saw Nikki and Neil, but no David. 

He stabbed his fork into his…steak? Chicken bits? And crossed his arms, “…So. Seems like David is sleeping in today.” 

Neil shrugged, “Yeah, Gwen too” 

“Yeah but we can expect this bullshit from Gwen, not punctual boy scout David. I say we take bets on what happened.” 

“Oh oh oh! I bet he’s a secret prince of the wilderness and the enemy kingdoms kidnapped him to bribe the king! He’s fighting tooth and nail as we speak!” Nikki yelled, making animal snarls and motions on top of the table as she did. 

“Yyyeah I don’t think that’s true. He probably just realized that we’re all little demons and didn’t want to deal with us today” Neil mumbled around the food in his mouth, then promptly spit it into a napkin. “Or maybe food poisoning” 

“Pshaw. He probably went back to that bon-queesh girl” Erid spoke up, not opening her eyes. 

“You weren’t a part of this conversation. Erid.” Max glared. 

Nurf scoffed, “Just because you always get the spotlight doesn’t mean we can’t give our input. That’s very selfish of you. David probably got the runs, happens all the time” 

“I think that he is just sick” Dolph raised his hand, “it is the only reason besides death I can think of.”

Max rolled his eyes, “Or the physco finally snapped. Everyone has a breaking point and I probably just found it” 

“But you didn’t even do anything yesterday-”

Nikki was cut off when the doors to the mess hall opened, revealing a tired slouching Gwen. Her hat was slightly askew, and she was rubbing her eyes. She looked over the kids and realized they were staring at her. 

“…What?” She asked, clearly on edge and ready to call the fire department, poison control, and/or animal control. 

“…Wow Gwen do you always look like garbage?” 

“Listen here you little shit-” 

And instantly things were back as they normally were. Shitty banter and insane insults. A couple of near murders. The usual. Max later found himself sitting against a tree with no noise besides Nikki attacking some squirrel. Neil was off at science camp, trying to fix the shame of a lab. 

Max sighed happily and leaned back against the tree, “Ah. Finally, some time to self-loathe in peace. When’s the last time I’ve been this peaceful?” 

Nikki hummed, “Uh since before camp?” 

“Nah. Probably since I was in the womb.” 

“All because David isn’t here.” 

“Huh?” Max raised an eyebrow, he honestly forgot completely.

“You know. David. The guy who doesn’t miss any camp activity for anything because it’s basically his entire life? That David.” 

“Hmm..yeah” Max scratched his chin, “Why is that…suspicious…” 

“By now the rival kingdom holding Davis hostage realized they don’t need him anymore and decided to SNAP HIS NECK” she broke a twig in half. 

“…sure Nikki. I’m gonna go check on him, last thing I need is something unexpected from David.” 

“Ooh yeah yeah! And then you can take the throne! I want to be your knight!” 

“Whatever.” He walked off towards the counslers camp. He turned to see Gwen doing…an awful job of running the camp. 

She was gossiping with Erid while all the other kids creating a shit show of the already shit show camp. Seriously, he just watched Dolph and Nurf catapult Space Kid into the lake. Well he wasn’t too worried with it, so long as his bed was still standing by the end of the day. He didn’t bother knocking, instead throwing the door open and yelling for David. He was stomping down the hall to David’s room when suddenly two hands swooped him up into the air from under his armpits. 

He glared and kicked “Let me go! Anarachy to the people!” 

Gwen sighed, “Max for just once in your life can you leave David the fuck alone?” 

Max paused his struggling, “Let me think…” he kicked Gwen in the chest, making her drop him, “no!” 

“My boob..! You fucking gremlin…!” 

Max stuck up the middle finger at her before opening up David’s door. “Yo David!” 

There was a lump on David’s bed, not moving when Max called his name. Max rolled his eyes, ignoring Gwen trying to signal for him to be quiet and walked to the bed. “David what the hell are you playing at? Skipping on your job since the boss man isn’t around? Trying to drive Gwen to murder by leaving her with us? Creating an alibi for your own crime circle?” 

No reaction still, nothing but a slight shift under the covers. 

Max grew angrier and jumped onto the bed, “Come on David nothing makes you miss camp and so help me I’m gonna find out what!” 

David groaned, making Max stop his yelling. He was about to ask about it when David took the covers from over his head and squinted at him through the bright light, “Max?” 

“Wow. You look terrible…” 

Gwen, with a hand over her face, sighed, “David I’m sorry but he’s impossible to control.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Oh don’t worry Max I’m perfectly fine. I’m sorry I missed camp I’ll make some extra fun acitivies for tomorrow I swear” 

Gwen crossed her arms, “you’re not working tomorrow either.” 

“C'mon Gwen, part of camping is pulling through stuff like this!” He paused to cough into his fist, making sure to turn away so he didn’t cough in Max’s direction. 

“That was the most disgusting cough I have ever heard.” He said bluntly. He turned to Gwen, “Is he dying?” 

“Not this time Max” Gwen sighed, she picked Max up, “He’s sick, so if you could just stop bothering him…” 

“Sick?” 

“Not to worry Max, I may be sick but knowing that people like you and Gwen care will get me right back to my feet!” 

“I do not care!” 

Gwen placed Max down and used her foot to scoot him back out into the hallway. He looked up at her in surprise, she was really kicking him out. She was staring down at him, her eyes annoyed with Max, almost disappointed. 

“Go play with your weird friends or something Max. Please.” 

“But..” he couldn’t help but feel actually worried. I mean David was laying on that bed, face beet red with a wheezy breath. 

“Go.” She shut the door in his face, leaving Max alone in the quiet hallway. He knew he could bounce back from this if he just left and went back into the chaos norm of camp cambell but… 

“You didn’t have to kick him out Gwen…” 

Max looked up at the door. Why was that idiot always defending him? Hasn’t he learned by now? 

“David usually it’s incredibly funny to watch Max harass you but he takes it too far and right now you’re crazy sick.” 

“Aw Gwen…he’s just a kid I know there’s something else to him.” 

“I know David, just not today ok? Now please go back to sleep. I gotta keep these kids from making the camp on the FBI’s hit list before Mr.C does.” 

“Haha alright…say can we uh…” 

“Bob Ross? Totally, after today I’ll need it” 

Max shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at the floor. Gwen had a sincere voice in her tone, one Max hadn’t heard since parents night…Max instantly shook his head, forget about parents night. 

He walked over to stand behind the cabinet, and waited for Gwen to leave the building. Once she did he went back in front of David’s door, hesitating with his hand over the door knob. What was he even gonna say? What would he do? Make it worse probably… but that dumbass is probably more worried about…something stupid like cross tree breeding than his own health. 

He heard a particularly nasty set of coughs, like he was trying to cough up something forming in his throat. Max knocked on the door, his face showing worry. 

“Did you forget something Gwen?” David asked, out of breath. 

“It’s me, idiot.” 

“Oh! Max, come in” his voice didn’t hold it’s usual enthusiasm, but it was trying. 

Max walked into the room, “To what do I owe the pleasure Max?” 

David’s eyes followed Max as he dragged a chair over and sat by the head of his bed , “What are you doing..?” 

“Don’t think too deep into this, idiot. I just figured you couldn’t be left alone or I’d have to risk you getting killed or something.”

David laughed, his laugh turning into a phlegmy wheeze. He groaned and shut his eyes, rolling in bed. 

Max frowned, “You’re actually pretty sick huh?” 

“Yeah,” David sniffled, “I’m sorry Max” 

“…Shut up” 

“And thank you for keeping me company” 

Max grabbed David’s phone off his nightstand, “whatever. Don’t you have to sleep or something?” 

David laughed, but soon enough drifted off. Max stayed, with other only source of light being David’s phone screen, until Gwen came back.


End file.
